khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Castle
Disney Castle is the location where The Hero begins their journey. It is the center of Waltier politics, and was the place where the Cornerstone of Light was kept until it was stolen by the Organization of Shadows. Disney Castle is home to the only bank in most of Waltier. The Southern Gates are guarded by the mysterious Keyblade Master, Shamdeo. The lord of Disney Castle is King Mickey. Setting Disney Castle is a massive structure located on the Western Coast of Waltier. Marvelous blue peaks of the massive towers are capped with a waving red flag. The people within are kind-hearted and fair. Disney Castle is the focal point of Waltier, and all decisions about surrounding areas must be passed through here. Many soldiers flock to Disney Castle in order to hopefully one day be useful in defending Waltier from the Heartless. The Castle held the Cornerstone of Light until it was stolen and, as such, the locations in Western Waltier clearly lean much more heavily towards the Light than do the locations in Eastern Waltier. This difference is clearly apparent upon comparing the likes of Deep Jungle to the Shadowed Woods and Halloween Town beyond. It can also be seen that areas closer to Disney Castle have much stricter codes of ethics than those farther away, a disparity easily seen through comparing Wonderland and its strict Queen to Port Royal and the pirates which frequent the seas nearby. Map Characters Donald Donald Duck is the most powerful Magician in and around Disney Castle. His small stature hides an immense power in the Magickal Arts. He casts most spells with intense power. His Fire spell, for example, is capable of reaching heats larger than those reached by most forest fires. He heads up the Castle's Magickal defenses, training the aspiring Mages located in and around the Castle in the ways of the Magickal Arts. He is located in the Back Hall. You can learn either Fire, Thunder, or Blizzard from him. He also allows access to the Training Hall, where he gives you Ethers during the training session as frequently as you wish until you finish his training regimen. Afterwards he even gives you a Head Gear of your choice. He lets you choose between the Recruit Cap, the Apprentice Hat, and the Guard Helm. Goofy Goofy is the master of the Knights of Disney Castle. He is battle-tested and clearly a force to be reckoned with in the defensive department, though decidedly not in the intellectual sense. His skills are the primary thing standing between Disney Castle and certain doom since the Cornerstone's theft. Shamdeo's assistance in battle is vastly useful for offense, though the Castle would surely fall to the Darkness if not for Goofy's Knights. He is located in the Barracks. He fills you in on some information. Later you gain a piece of Chest Gear from him. He gives a choice between the Recruit Outfit, the Apprentice Robe, and the Guard Mail. Goofy also allows you entrance to the Disney Stockades after the defeat of Craon in the Cave of Wonders. Queen Minnie Queen Minnie is the residing Lady of the Castle. While King Mickey is out roaming in parts unknown, Queen Minnie stays behind to keep watch on his castle. She is adept at the White Arts, something very helpful in supporting the castle during her husband's extended vacations. She is located in the Royal Hall. She offers to heal your wounds for free. She informs you about the Organization of Shadows, the Cornerstone of Light, and she also gives you a free Accessory. She will give you either the Soldier Band, the Cosmic Band, or the Elven Band. Shamdeo main article: [[Shamdeo|Shamdeo]] Shamdeo is a mysterious non-human man who stands guard over Disney Castle. Not much is known of his history aside from the time he has spent here in Waltier. None know just how old he is nor how wise he is. What is known, however, is that Shamdeo is incredibly powerful and is renowned as one of the most powerful Keyblade Masters ever recorded, though he is at current retired. He is located at the South Gates. He will inform you a bit of the situation and even give you a Weapon and your first Sleight. Depending on your selection, you will be given a Shortsword with Novice Slash or a Wooden Rod with Mana Charge. He also sends you on your first real Quest - to visit Squall in Traverse Town. He also allows you passage to Traverse Town. Shops/Inns Free Healing is available in the Royal Hall bestowed by Queen Minnie. In the Armory you can find the Armory Shop which sells basic equipment for a physical or magickal attacker. The equipment and Sleights on sale are the exact same as the items you can receive for free by advancing through Disney Castle. Also in the Armory is the Personal ATM, where you can create a bank account and store your munny. Disney Stockades main article: [[Braghn the Jailor|Braghn the Jailor]] After defeating Craon in the Cave of Wonders, several areas around Waltier come under attack by powerful creatures known as Greater Heartless. One such Heartless is Braghn the Jailor. Once the prison warden for Disney Castle's war criminals, Braghn turned into a Greater Heartless after the theft of the Cornerstone of Light, most likely due to his already corrupt nature taking over. Enemies Walkthrough Welcome to Waltier * The game begins in the Barracks, where you should talk to Goofy to begin. Alternatively, players can travel and speak to Shamdeo, Donald, or Queen Minnie to progress. * Regardless of who you talked to, you'll be told to find Queen Minnie, who is residing in the Royal Hall. * She will send you to talk to Shamdeo, Goofy, and Donald. ** Shamdeo will give you a Weapon and a Sleight to accompany the Weapon ** Goofy will give you a piece of Chest Gear ** Donald will teach you your first Black Art * After you have spoken with all three of them, you must speak with Donald who will allow you to enter the Training Hall. * Within the Training Hall you must collect five Scraps of Rust to proceed. ** Donald will give you free Ethers if you wish to train your magick up until you give him the Rust. * Give Donald the Rust and he will give you a Head Gear. You must now return to the Queen. * Return to Queen Minnie and she will grant you an Accessory. She will then tell you to speak to Shamdeo once again. * Talk to Shamdeo at the South Gates and get your first Quest for Traverse Town. ** You will also gain your first Achievement, Welcome to Waltier. * You can now leave Disney Castle and head to Traverse Town Braghn the Jailor * Before you can undertake this mission, you must complete the Shadows in the Sand Quest in Agrabah. * After defeating Craon deep within the Cave of Wonders, return to Goofy. ** Goofy will tell you of the Disney Stockades and ask you to investigate. * Prepare yourself for difficult fights and head into the Stockades by talking with Goofy. ** Make your way down through the areas until you find yourself in the Jailor's Closet. * Talk with the Events NPC once you get there in order to understand the setting of the coming battle. ** Hunt in order to challenge Braghn the Jailor. Be aware that he will bring a Bruiser into the fight with him and prepare accordingly. *** Note: It is wise to scan Braghn before fighting him. * Once Braghn is defeated, talk with the Events NPC again in order to learn more about your opponent, culminating in you obtaining the Achievement Braghn Redeemed. ** Reading The Jailor's Journal is optional, though it gives valuable insight into Braghn's character. * Pat yourself on the back for defeating an optional boss. Category:Waltier